


Teaching Her the Words

by imaginary_golux



Category: Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric has taken it upon himself to teach the strange mute girl what everything is.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Her the Words

“These are _stairs_ ,” Eric says carefully to the mute girl, who gives him a dazzling smile and then examines them with great concentration. She’s a very strange person, this lovely mute girl with the long red hair who does not seem to know what half the items any other person takes for granted _are_. On the other hand, she’s particularly lovely when she learns something and her face lights up like that.

“That’s a fork,” he tells her at dinner. “You eat with it. Like this.” And he folds his hand around hers, guides the fork, laden with chicken, to her mouth, and she chews and swallows and gives him that brilliant smile. He realizes suddenly that he has not let go of her hand, and does so hastily. Her skin is soft and warm, and she is really very lovely.

“Um. That’s a shirt,” he tells her, when she leans in to examine his clothing very carefully. He feels warm all over. She pinches a fold of his shirt in her fingers, rubs it against her face. He gulps and pulls away, reminding himself that sleeping with _anyone_ is a bad idea for a prince, much less a mute girl with no known history and no knowledge of how the world works.

“Those are pants,” he manages to strangle out, as she runs a hand over his leg. He grips the arms of the chair tightly, and pastes a smile on his face, so that she won’t know that the touch of her little, warm hands is sending _very erotic_ signals to certain places.

And then, because this girl does not know when to stop, has no concept of human notions of propriety, she puts a hand on top of the unfortunately prominent bulge in his breeches and arches an eyebrow at him questioningly. Eric makes a little, despairing sound. She cannot possibly know what she is doing. He should not be having these…urges. And oh gods, he wants her so much.

Her hands find the laces of his pants and undo them, and he sits quietly, his own hands locked on the arms of the chair, as she pulls his pants open and examines what she finds. And, oh gods, of all the days to have worn the tight pants that you can’t wear anything _under_ , and he is painfully, desperately aroused, and she wraps her hand around his erection and he snaps.

“That’s a cock,” he whispers, picking her up – she’s so light! – and carrying her into his bedchamber. She wraps her arms willingly around his neck, leans against him as though she knows what he wants and wants it too, and he allows himself to forget that she’s mute and probably has no idea what’s going on. Instead of thinking, he lays her down on his bed and pulls her borrowed gown from her lithe body, admiring her shamelessly, and she sprawls out and grins at him, and watches with wide and interested eyes as he undresses in turn and joins her on the bed.

Her hands are soft when she touches him, and he names the body parts she touches so as to keep his own control. “Chest…arm…stomach…leg…” he trails off in a hiss as she wraps her hand around his cock and strokes curiously. Clearly he should just let her explore for as long as she likes, but oh gods he cannot wait, and he flips her onto her back and settles between her legs as though he belongs there.

She parts her legs willingly enough, though there’s a certain puzzlement in her eyes, and he realizes she’s probably a virgin, but when he touches her tenderest parts she is warm and wet and open for him, so he salves his conscience by pointing down at himself and saying, “This goes _here_ ,” punctuating his explanation with a gentle thrust of his fingers against her tender parts, and her eyes go wide and then her _legs_ open wide and she holds her arms out and nods, nods, nods, grinning, saying as clearly as she can without words that yes, he can do this.

He slides into her perfectly, as though he is meant to be there, and she makes the tiniest noise beneath him, a breathless whimper, and he strokes her glorious hair and kisses her over and over as he thrusts into her, and she winds her legs around him and smiles and kisses him back, willing and wonderful beneath him, and the world is perfect.

When he is spent and sated, he lies on his back with the mute girl’s head pillowed on his chest, and stares at the ceiling, and thanks the gods that he chose to show her around the palace himself instead of delegating the task.


End file.
